conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Anderson
Dr. Andrew Ryan Anderson is the 27th and current President of the Marit Islands Federation. Born and raised in Townsend, Anderson is a graduate of Townsend University, where he earned a degree in law, and Bay University, where he earned a degree in literature and a second degree in law. He worked as a successful lawyer in Townsend while teaching literature at Bay University, additionally writing 3 political fictional books. He was first elected to the House of Representatives for Townsend's 8th District in 2154 at the age of 31. An ambitious and well-educated politician, Anderson quickly climbed the ranks of the National State Party. A personal friend of former Prime Minister Audric Blais, he was chosen to serve as the Foreign Minister, the second highest position in the Cabinet. When Blais was elected the 26th President, Anderson was easily chosen to lead the NSP and thus Prime Minister. After Blais' term as President, Anderson ran successfully in the party primaries as the NSP 2183 presidential candidate. On January 1, 2184 Anderson was inaugurated as the 27th President of the Federation. Anderson is noted as being one of the more popular Presidents of the MI. Unlike his predecessor, Anderson is not a conservative, but claims to be a moderate politician. Life & Career Anderson was born August 4, 2132 in a small community on the city border of Townsend. His father, Freddy Anderson was a school teacher on economics and geography. He met Anderson's mother, a Dutch woman and fellow teacher, Precilla Kouwenberg, and married just a year later. They had a total of three children: Otis Anderson, Andrew Anderson and Joan Anderson. They heavily endorsed the importance of education upon their children, of which all became school teachers. Anderson met his wife, and future First Lady, Emily Davies at a church he attended in central Townsend during his time at university. They were together for 3 years before marrying just before their graduation. Anderson obtained a Bachelor's Degree in Political Science and returned the year after to start and earn his Master's Degree in Law. Emily Davies earned a Bachelor's Degree in Zoology. Anderson was hired at a small law firm in east central Townsend, where he was quickly made partner. The law firm, now Armstrong and Aderson, thrived in success and the two partners became very wealthy. During this time, Andrew Anderson attended nearby Bay University earning his Doctorate Degree in Law and a Doctorate Degree in Literature. Returning the year later to teach literature. Andrew and Emily Davies Anderson have two sons, Andrew Jr. and Marcus. Both are now practicing lawyers. Political Career House of Representatives The family friends of Anderson often stated that he was destined for public office and persuaded him to run for the House of Representatives in 2151. The race took a toll on the family as Anderson was a full-time lawyer and professor. Unfortunately, Andrew Anderson lost the race to the incumbent officeholder. The following election, in 2153, Anderson respectfully resigned from his position at his law firm and the university. Anderson devoted his time and effort in financing the campaign, in which he was successful and defeated the incumbent SDP. He was sworn into office as the Member of Parliament from Townsend's 8th. Anderson quickly made his way into the party leadership. He never chose to serve as the Opposition Leader, but served faithfully as Deputy for 3 opposition leaders. In 2173, his long-time friend in parliament, Audric Blais was chosen to lead the NSP and serve as Prime Minister. Blais requested that Anderson serve as the Minister of Foreign Affairs, he humbly accepted. Minister of Foreign Affairs Andrew Anderson was a powerful Minister of Foreign Affairs. His first action in office was releasing to the public a decisive and strong agenda for foreign relations. However, much of Blais' plan as Prime Minister for foreign affairs was to establish Foreign Residential Areas (FRAs). Anderson agreed and was placed in charge of execution and implementation of the plan. Prime Minister (2178-2181) After Audric Blais was elected President of the Federation, Blais and the NSP chose Anderson to lead the party and to serve as the 17th Prime Minister. Just weeks after his time as Prime MInister, he hit a road block. Several members of the House of Representatives proposed a bill, "the Midway Bill", that would create a new central capital, a planned city, called Midway (named for its location between Townsend and Van Batenburg, the current capitals). As a hometown resident of Townsend, Anderson strongly opposed and his position was unpopular. But, Anderson's oppinion was similar to that of the public and persuaded his colleague to drop the bill. It didn't happen. The bill went to the floor and was debated for weeks on end. Anderson persuaded the Dutch Speaker of the House, Hon. Yazid Cörvers, not set a clear date for the Midway Bill, and he agreed. The rest of the legislative term consisted of mostly implementing the constitutional reform that was enacted in 2178. Prime Minister (2181-2184) The National State party won plurality in the 2180 elections and formed a coalition with the Democratic Alliance in the start of the 2181 legislative term. Prime Minister Anderson remained in office by popular demand. Anderson's second term as Prime Minister was focused on growing and structuring the FRAs and negotiating terms with the governments on whose land they occupied. Anderson was successful in adding a FRA to Amsterdam, Netherlands, Paris, France, London, UK, San Francisco, USA, and Sydney and Melbourne in Australia. This greatly expanded the population of the Federation. Additionally, the House of Representatives passed a measure that would allow each FRA the same rights and autonomy as one of the island states. The Anderson Government announced that first on their agenda would be tax reduction from the previously serving Van Peer Government. Seven bills were passed by the House of Representatives the following two years. Additionally, the second Anderson government focused on sending support to the various countries in civil war. Many state trips were made by Anderson and President Blais to various countries. President In November, 2182, Prime Minister Andrew Anderson submitted his name in the NSP Presidential Primaries. He was easily favored and in March of 2183 he was one of the final two candidates, his opponent being his Minister for Foreign Affairs, ''Hon. ''Rahn Allen. Anderson won the primary and thanked Allen for his "good sportsmanship". On December 10, 2183 the election results showed that Anderson had won and outright majority of votes. He became the 27th President-elect and was sworn into office on January 1, 2184. In Parliament, however, Anderson's party did not receive plurality. Instead, the Democratic Alliance, led by ''Hon. ''Jen Huot, won the most seats. This did not prove to be a problem. Anderson stated in an interview with Huot, "The NSP and the DA have a rich history of forming coalitions. Prime Minister Huot and I are happy to be working together." At the start of the President Anderson's term he outlined his political agenda which further focused on the implementation of the constitutional reform (primarily establishing the states and FRAs) and various social policies. Category:Marit Islands